


Letting the bed grubs bite

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (that was the plot twist btw), M/M, Plot Twist, Sexual Content, Shota, Xeno, shota!gamzee, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been having erotic dreams about you. You decided to walk in on one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting the bed grubs bite

**Author's Note:**

> Using this [headcanon](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/39397216723/) for lil gamz.  
> I'm so motherfucking sorry but fuuuuck. I sketched [shota!gamzee](http://witheringwriter.tumblr.com/post/40825774322) with some awesome [seme-fied!tav](http://witheringwriter.tumblr.com/post/40827716350)

\---

I was holding you close and you were moaning my name as I groan your out, thrusting into you repeatedly. You begged for more and I gave it to you. Your small little hole was eating me up and I-

-

"Tavbro! Tavbro! Wake up!"

I jolted upright, almost hitting you while doing so. Instead you rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

"Oh fuck, Gamz! Are you alright?" I asked, worried. You rubbed your nose and nodded, worry in your large eyes.

"I should be asking you that," you pouted. You hugged me and I jumped, not expecting the sudden embrace. My expression softened and I hugged you back, ignoring the stirring in my loins.

"Gamzee?" I whispered. You whimpered, sobbing into my chest and I hugged you tighter. "Gamzee? What happened?" You sniffed.

"You were muttering in your sleep and I was scared," you answered, wiping your tears in my shirt. I bit my lip remembering flashes of the dreams. You bit my arm and glared at me, teary eyed. "I told you to sleep in the recuperacoon with me!"

"I wouldn't have fit with you," I said, caressing your cheek. You hugged me again and I sighed. You weren't going to let go anytime soon.

"Why were you dreaming about me?"

Fuck!

I could feel my cheeks darkening by the second and I tried not to look at you. Seeing you purple-faced and innocent would not help at all. Nope. My blood pusher wouldn't allow it.

You turned my face in your small hands and you looked defiant. I was screwed.

"What were you dreaming about Tavbro?" you asked.

"Just nothing. Big troll stuff," I said. I tried to get up but you were straddling my legs and my bulge wouldn't settle down with you so close to me. Fuck my life.

"But you were saying my name," you pressed. I was growing irritated. Mostly with the sexual frustration.

"It's nothing Gamz. Go back to sleep," I almost snapped. You looked frightened but kept prodding at the problem. You crawled further up my legs, hovering over my bulge and it was tight and slithering out of my pants. I could feel it just trying to reach for your nook. I groaned and you looked taken aback, squeaking when you felt the movement in my pants.

"Tav?" you asked with a tiny voice, holding the front of my shirt.

"Bucket Gamz. That's what this is about. Now please go," I pleaded. Your eyes flashed at the mention of a bucket and you blushed.

"Do you- um- Do you need help?"

"Gamzee, you should go," I whispered. I grabbed your shoulders to push you away but you pushed forward and clung to my chest. "Gamzee please go!"

You kissed my cheek. Then my nose. And then your eyes were resting hesitantly on my lips. I couldn't do it. I wanted to do it.

I did it.

My lips smashed with yours and you whimpered. My tongue slid in your mouth and I felt myself just devour you. My hands grabbed your small ass, squeezing them and making you yelp. I thrust up against you and you ground down against me and fuck it felt good. My hand went into your pants, caressing you when you shot upwards.

"Tav! Tav! Wait!" you cried. I snapped out of it and I felt my face turn into an apologetic expression.

"Oh fuck, Gamzee, I'm so sorry!"

You kissed me and I stopped and stared at you. You were crying but you weren't sad or something and I was so confused. You leaned back and held on your shirt and pants and looked anxious.

"It feels weird and hurts here," you said. I blinked, understanding exactly why. I gulped.

"Y-Your lusus didn't break your sheath for you....didn't he?" I asked you. You looked at me with uncertainty and I breathed in sharply. Fuck.

"It hurts!" you whimpered. I nodded, shushing you. If I helped you with your bulge then there is a very good chance that mine will go nuts and take advantage of the moment. ... There is a very good chance.

I laid you down and made sure not to unconsciously unbuckle my pants but I did pull down yours. You hissed at the cold air touching your thighs but the sight of your legs open and the purple fluid staining the inner gray of those thin thighs... I was almost salivating.

"Tav?" you whispered. I nodded, kissing your thigh and slowly rubbing your nook. You whimpered and mewled and this just pressed me to go further.

"F-Feels good!" you muttered, yelping when I let a finger graze the fleshy inside of you nook.

I ran my tongue against your slit and engulfed the little entrance, your walls tightening around my tongue. I pushed further, letting your moans echo in my ears like a beautiful symphony.

"Tavbro!" you moaned, voice shaking with your legs.

The stubble on my chin scratched at your thighs and I moved up, sucking on the small bulge that was moving under the thin layer of skin. I released and licked my lip, breathing out. I looked up at you and you gave a confused look, reaching down and holding on to your nook, fingers experimentally dipping in and out. My eyes widened and my breath was getting shallow and rubbed at the unbroken sheath, almost sobbing at the confusing mix of pain and pleasure.

"Keep going!" you cried, holding tightly to your shirt-front. "Please!"

I gave you a wholesome kiss, trying to be soft with you. I need to be. Your lusus was supposed to break your sheath for you. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

I sucked on your nook again, biting into your sheath, hoping my teeth was sharp enough to pierce it. You whined and rocked into my mouth and I took that as an invitation to keep eating at you. My mouth went a bit higher to break the sheath fully and I could feel your little bulge sliding into my mouth. I chuckled and heard your yelp.

"Tav! I feel something weird! Tav!" you screeched, head hitting the couch again and you rocking into my mouth with a increasing speed.

I pulled back and slowly jerked your bulge, trying to get it to come out naturally. You looked at the appendage in fear, trying to process that it's yours.

"W-What-?"

"It's okay! It's okay!" I interrupted. I shushed you and undid my pants. "I have one too, okay? It's normal. You're normal..."

"It's weird!" you cried. I kissed your forehead, wiping your tears.

"You're beautiful," I reassured you. "Absolutely beautiful."

"It's poking at me," you winced. My fingers entered you and you shuddered, bouncing on the two digits.

"It likes you," I muttered. My face was close to yours and you grabbed it, kissing me softly and just stared at me. I blinked. "O-Oh! D-Do you want this? Fuck, I didn't think this would go this smooth. Fuck. Are you even ready?"

"I trust you," you whispered, arms around my neck and head on my shoulder. I nodded and grunted, pushing forward.

It was already halfway in so I didn't have to do much work and you body didn't have to adjust so much. You moaned under me and I thrust into you again. You were so tight and hot.

"Tavbr-bro! Ah!" you moaned. I grunted, sweat running down my forehead, and kissed you.

"I'm so close Gamz. Just a bit more," I hissed. My breathing was short and I gripped on to your hips, slamming them down on mine.

"Mm-ah!" you squeaked, cumming quickly. The purple genetic fluid hung off your shirt and mine and I just had to thrust in a bit more-

"Ah, fuck!" I groaned. I buried myself deep into you and filled your small body up.

"T-Tav!" you stuttered, moaning and cumming again.

"Gamzee- ah- fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I swore some more, emptying it all into you. Your body shuddered and when I pulled out I saw my fluid drip out of your small nook and smear across your legs.

I huffed, falling beside you and let you curl into my body again. You were so tired and your eyes were hooded as you smiled at me. I kissed you softly again. And again. You were beautiful.

"A-Are you, uh," I coughed, "Are you alright Gamz?"

"I'm fine," you muttered. You yawned and hugged my middle. "How about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"No more bad dreams now?"

I stopped. I shared a private laugh with my thoughts. There was no way in hell that I would stop after the sample flavor you gave me.

"Maybe," I answered.

\---

**Author's Note:**

>  **WW:** Because yolo.  
>  **WW:** That's why.  
>  **WW:** This is stupid.


End file.
